


Violation for my Valentine

by Serinae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Blackmail, Blood, Choking, Degradation, Don't say I didn't warn you, Heavy Drinking, Hint of Drug Use, Hint of Shimadacest, Intoxication, M/M, Masturbation, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rape, Read this at your own risk, This is extremely bad, Vomiting, Watersports, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinae/pseuds/Serinae
Summary: Genji loves his brother. He loves him a lot more than he knows is acceptable, but he can’t help himself. Disgust and shame latch onto him at the love and lust he feels for Hanzo on a daily basis. Of course, he would never reveal such a thing to his brother.So he spends the nights distracting himself. He drinks. He parties. He uses others for physical comfort. Then during the day he puts on a mask, trying to act like he’s not breaking apart on the inside and letting himself rot away. Disgusting. Shameful. Weak.It was only a matter of time before someone took advantage of him…





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fucked up one-shot is what happens when I combine 2 cups of vodka, 1 cup of Kahlua, a gallon of salty anger, 5 tablespoons of loneliness, and 1 teaspoon of horny on Valentine’s day. 
> 
> This is not a nice fic. It starts off consensual, but make no mistake. This is rape. There’s things in here that I hate and am disgusted by, but I wrote it anyway out of spite and the need to vent my frustration. Better to vent on a fictional character than real people, and Genji just happened to be the unlucky one I picked to be my whipping boy. I almost chose to delete this rather than post it, but I decided to just say fuck it and finish what I started.
> 
> If even one of the tags makes you uneasy, then stop reading here and now. As for the rest of you...
> 
> Happy (belated) Valentine’s day.

“I know your secret.”  
  
Genji just barely heard the voice that slithered into his ear, though he didn’t quite catch what had been said. It was almost too quiet to even notice due to the heavy, loud beat that was thumping through the club. Even without the music, it was loud enough anyway. People drank and laughed uproariously, some even outright screamed. The club was so packed up tight with people that one couldn’t even move a centimeter without pressing up against someone else. The heat generated from the sweating bodies that gyrated on the dance floor and from the colorful lights that flashed and pulsated along to the beat of the music made the club really live up to it’s name; Womb.  
  
Genji had been dancing for what felt like hours, grinding up against partners that seemed to change every minute. Faces had blurred together in his intoxicated state and countless hands of men and women alike had grabbed and groped him throughout the night. The smell of alcohol, sweat, and the various perfumes that people wore filled his nose. The rapid beat of the music echoed in his dizzy head, his pulse seeming to thump along in time with it. All of it wrapped up in an almost toxic concoction that drowned out all thought as it assaulted his senses so that all he could do was feel.

Though, as much fun as he’d been having, Genji couldn’t help but grow tired. Wanting to take a break from dancing and keep his buzz going, he had made his way to one of the bars to order a drink. The service was on the slow side, the bartenders having to struggle to serve the throngs of people looking to get wasted. At the voice that had come from behind him with a warm breath against his ear, he’d turned to see a man prowling behind him.  
  
“‘scuse me?” Genji said with a hint of a frown, his words a bit on the slurred side.  
  
“I said can I buy you a drink?” the man repeated with a little smile.  
  
Genji blinked a bit. He could swear he’d heard something else… but perhaps it was just his mind playing tricks on him. It wouldn’t have been the first time his alcohol-hazed mind had hallucinated something.  
  
He looked the man up and down slowly, not hiding the fact that he was checking him out. His dark hair was short and spiked up, the tips frosted blue. His eyes were a bright blue to match, the pupils slitted like cat’s eyes; they were contacts, no doubt. He had a few piercings in each ear, an eyebrow piercing and a lip piercing. Like everyone else in the club, he was dressed for the scene with flashy, tight clothes that showed off his well-toned body. He was definitely attractive.  
  
“Mmm… sure. I’d like that,” Genji said as a little smile quirked at his lips. He was used to strangers hitting on him randomly, not at all questioning it.  
  
“What do you want?” the man asked as he leaned closer for Genji to hear better.  
  
Genji brought a finger up to his lips and tapped them lightly in thought. He let his finger catch on his lower lip and lightly pull at the plump flesh. A smirk graced his lips as he saw the other man’s eyes tracking the movement as he seemed to lean in even closer. It was already very clear what the man’s intentions were. Genji was almost tempted to skip the pleasantries and go straight for the kill, so to speak. He’d already been getting worked up well enough on the dance floor. However, he was never one to turn down a free drink.  
  
“Surprise me,” Genji finally said with a light shrug.  
  
The man flashed a white grin and turned to get the bartender’s attention. As he did so, Genji took the time to lean over slightly and check out the back as he’d done the man’s front. He had a nice ass squeezed into the those tight pants of his. His mind couldn’t help but wander slightly...  
  
He had yet to secure a partner for the night for after the club closed up. He never ended a night without dragging someone to bed with him these days. He craved the close contact and distraction to the point where he couldn't remember the last time he'd spent a night alone. This man definitely met his physical qualifications.  
  
Genji was about to reach out to unashamedly cop a feel when the man turned around with a drink in hand. That had been pretty quick service. Either that or Genji had lost track of just how long he’d been admiring his ass.  
  
“Here,” the man said, handing off a very colorful, fizzing drink to Genji, “I dunno what you like, but I hope this’ll be good.”  
  
“Oh, I’m sure I’ll like it,” Genji said with a little laugh as he accepted the glass, “I’m not hard to please~”  
  
He caught sight of those blue cat-like eyes flickering a bit, the man seeming to read more into that comment than intended. Genji brought the straw to his mouth and took a sip. A fruity cocktail of flavor hit his tongue along with the strong tang of alcohol. He hummed in appreciation as he swallowed and a pleasant warmth traveled down his throat and blossomed in his stomach. There was a bit of an odd aftertaste, though he didn’t question it much.  
  
As he took slow pulls of his drink, Genji couldn’t help but look the man over a bit more. He had a strange feeling that something was familiar about him, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.  
  
“Have we met somewhere before?” he asked with a little tilt of his head.  
  
The man laughed aloud, “I didn’t take you for the type to use such a cliche pickup line.”  
  
Genji rolled his eyes, a little lopsided smile on his face as he reached out and lightly smacked the man’s shoulder in a playful manner, “C’mon. I’m being serious!”  
  
“Mm… Dunno. Maybe. I get around the clubs a lot. First time at this one,” the man chuckled as he leaned against the counter next to Genji, “Pretty damn sure I’d remember you, though.”  
  
Genji’s smirk grew a bit at the little compliment laced into the other’s comment. He took another sip of his drink to try to hide the small smile on his face. He had already been rather drunk before this man offered to buy him more alcohol. It wouldn’t take much to win him over at this rate. He was sure the other man knew that, too. Yet he was still going out of his way to try and charm him.  
  
“Well then… it’s a _pleasure_ to meet you,” Genji purred as he absentmindedly stirred the straw around his drink, the colors swirling around the glass. A smirk grew across the man’s face at his choice of words.  
  
Genji had the vague thought that he should ask this man’s name, yet he didn’t really care. It was preferable to him, actually. It’s how all of his encounters usually went; anonymous, nameless faces, bodies that provided him pleasure that he wouldn’t remember the day after. He rarely had a repeat performance with someone he’d previously slept with. It was better that way. He would rather not bother getting to know his sexual partners or even remembering them the morning after. The less he knew about them, the easier it was to fill the spaces of his blank memories with thoughts of who he wished he could truly have.  
  
Genji took another pull of his drink, sucking in a deep sigh along with the liquid to try to soothe his mind. He’d do best not to travel down that road of thought right now, else his mind would go to places it really shouldn’t. Instead, he focused his attention on the one in front of him as he leaned against the bar a little bit.  
  
“You here with anyone?” he asked casually, “Or you alone?”  
  
“Alone,” the man answered almost immediately as his fingernails tapped against the surface of the bar, “You?”  
  
“Same,” Genji said as he looked at the other under hooded eyes and heavy eyelashes, “For now...”  
  
The unspoken offer hung in the air. Genji eyed the man up a bit as he took another sip from the straw. He didn’t know what the alcohol content was in this drink, but he was starting to feel even more tipsy already. His dizzy mind seemed to be getting even more foggy with each gulp of the fruity liquid that he took. His words had been growing more slurred as he spoke, though he didn’t care to take notice.  
  
Meanwhile, the man’s grin only seemed to grow as he leaned closer. He was right up in Genji’s space to the point he could feel the warmth radiating off of him. The other seemed to lean a bit closer, crowding around him as he shifted and effectively pinned Genji against the edge of the bar. Their bodies were so close, yet barely touching.  
  
“How ‘bout I keep you company then?” the man offered, tilting his head to the side teasingly.  
  
Genji hummed and brought the drink up to his lips and took a slow sip. He acted as if he was contemplating the offer, even if he had already made his decision when he’d first laid eyes on the man. The drink both cooled and heated him up as he noticed the other male blatantly staring at his lips around the straw. Genji couldn’t help but smirk and lick his lips slowly with purpose. He noted with a hint of amused delight how those blue eyes seemed to track the movement of his tongue.  
  
“Maybe~” Genji said teasingly. Even if he already knew the answer, he couldn’t help but play a little hard to get. He didn’t want to seem like a complete slut, even if he very much was one.  
  
“What’d you have in mind?” he asked with a raised brow.  
  
The man gave a wolfish grin at Genji’s words and got even closer. Their bodies pressed up against one another and Genji couldn’t help but suck in a breath as their hips, in particular, slotted together. He could have been imagining it, but he was definitely sure he already felt a hard length pressing up against his hip.  
  
“I could show you a fun time...” the man whispered into his ear.  
  
A shudder ran up Genji's spine at the words that were breathed into his ear. Barely a second after, he felt a warm tongue trace along the curve of his ear in an almost ticklish way. If he hadn’t been interested before, he definitely was now.  
  
“Oh? Doing what?” Genji couldn’t help but ask even though he knew very well what would happen.  
  
Rather than answer right away, the man let out a low, rumbling chuckle and slowly ground his hips right up against Genji's. Genji couldn't help but let out a low groan at the feel of that hard length pressing against him. His mind wandered to the many things he wanted to do to this man and that he’d let be done to himself. The mere thought made his own cock twitch and start to thicken in his pants.  
  
“Why tell you when I can show you,” came the husky response.  
  
Genji didn't have to be convinced any further.  
  
“Show me then,” he said, his voice coming out on an uneven breath.  
  
“Finish your drink first,” the man said with a chuckle, though he didn’t stop the slow movement of his hips against Genji’s, “Would hate to be wasteful.”  
  
At the back of his intoxicated mind, some small, sensible part of Genji had a somewhat unnerving thought. However, the thought didn’t even have a chance to take root before it was swept away. Right now, there was only one thing on his mind, one thing that he wanted. And he wanted it right now.  
  
There was little hesitation as he moved. Ignoring the straw, Genji brought the edge of the glass to his lips and started to hurriedly chug what was left of his drink. It made him grow even more light-headed as he held his breath, but he didn’t stop until the glass was empty. Head swimming, he let out a huff and licked his lips as a deep chuckle resonated by his ear.  
  
“Good boy.”  
  
Those two words made Genji’s stomach do a flip as anticipation and excitement buzzed through him.  
  
Things seemed to move in a blur. Genji was vaguely aware of being lead through the club by an arm around his waist as fingers danced across his hip. Perhaps it hadn’t been a good idea to chug his drink when he’d already been heavily drunk. He felt so out of it. He didn’t even know where he was being lead.  
  
The music grew quieter and was almost muted entirely as Genji found himself dragged out a back door of the club into an alley. It was a bit on the chilly side, but he could only feel the intense heat that was rolling through him right now from the alcohol and his lust. Though the alley was dark, there was still enough light from the moon up in the cloudless sky and the street lamps that flickered above. There were a few people leaning against walls and taking smoke breaks. Some were entwined in each other’s arms and doing exactly what Genji had been dragged out to do, uncaring of who watched. The man lead him away from them and further into the alley, away from prying eyes.  
  
Genji let out a gasp as he was roughly shoved up against the wall. Even if he’d thought of complaining, he wouldn’t have been able to as his mouth was immediately swallowed up. A low moan was pulled out of him as he felt teeth nipping at his lips harshly, before a warm and wet tongue soothed across them. That tongue wasted no time in sliding into his mouth. The man coaxed Genji, both of their tongues tangling together in the lusty kiss. A needy whine bubbled up from Genji’s throat as his hands clenched into the man’s shirt.  
  
The kiss didn’t go on too long before Genji had to pull away for air, his lips left slightly swollen. As he let out panting breaths, he felt lips trail along his jawline and down to his neck. He tilted his head back, more than happy to let the other man do whatever he wished. A wet tongue lathed over a sensitive spot on his throat before teeth bit down. He whimpered at the dull shot of pain that ran through him from the bite, though at the same time it felt amazing.  
  
While the man busied himself with leaving bite marks and hickeys across Genji’s neck, he pressed their hips together again. Genji didn’t stop the moan that bubbled up at the pleasurable friction of the other grinding against him. This time, he didn’t hesitate to return the gesture as his hips canted back in a slow rhythm. He had grown hard, the erection confined in his pants matching the one he could feel pressed against him.  
  
Tingling pleasure spread through Genji’s hips and tickled up his spine as they rutted against each other. His breathing grew heavy and his already flushed cheeks turned even more red. For some reason, he was feeling everything a lot more than usual. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was just the sheer attraction he had to this man, but Genji was already feeling overstimulated with just this. He very well could come just from the way their hips grated perfectly together.  
  
Hands soon started to move across his body, only adding to that stimulation. Fingers traced across his toned chest and traveled down across taut abs until they reached the edge of his shirt to slip underneath the fabric. Nails dragged across his skin as his shirt was pushed up and bunched around his chest. He’d already been sweating from dancing earlier and the cool air that greeting his skin made him shiver.  
  
The pace of their hips only seemed to grow as the man switched from biting and licking at his throat to doing the same across his exposed chest. Genji’s fingers wandered up to tangle into the man’s hair as he felt that wet tongue graze over one of his nipples. The little bud hardened as a warm mouth latched onto it. A keening moan escaped him at the feel of nipping teeth and a swirling tongue.  
  
Genji felt dizzy with pleasure. Already his mind was in a hazy fog of lust that rendered him unable to think. All he could do was feel the pleasure that was steadily climbing within him. Every action made heat begin to coil deep in his belly, that coil only growing tighter and tighter with each bite, lick and thrust of hips.  
  
It didn’t take long before Genji felt that tightness within him suddenly snap. He let out a long moan as pleasure washed through him, his hips bucking unevenly. His cock twitched and pulsed with his release, a wet patch quickly forming on the front of his pants. He clung to the other man as he rode out the pleasure, holding onto his shoulders for support as his his body trembled weakly.  
  
The man let out a low chuckle that seemed to echo around in Genji’s head.  
  
“You came just from that?” he purred out in amusement, “You really weren’t lying when you said you were easy to please.”  
  
Genji didn’t have the mental power to think of a response to that comment. Even if he could, he was given no time to do so as the other man pulled away and pushed him down to his knees. He suddenly found himself face to face with the man’s crotch, a very obvious bulge straining against his pants.  
  
“How about you go ahead and please me with that pretty mouth now.”  
  
Genji didn't have to think twice as he moved to reach for the other's pants without hesitation. He fumbled clumsily with the button and zipper for a bit before finally getting the front undone. It was a pleasant surprise to see the man had gone commando, his erection simply springing forth. Genji took a moment to admire it, more than pleased by the man's size. He reached out and trailed his fingers along the length, able to feel it twitch under his touch. Licking his lips in anticipation, he leaned forward to place a little kiss on the tip of his cock. He let his tongue swipe across it and caught the taste of the little drop of precome that had beaded up on the tip.  
  
“C’mon,” the man huffed out as he threaded his fingers into Genji's green hair and gave an impatient little tug, “Get to work.”  
  
Genji gave a little hum before moving his mouth to the base of the man’s cock. He licked a long stripe along the underside all the way to the tip before taking the head of his cock into his mouth. A smirk popped up at the appreciative little moan he got out of the man as he let his tongue swirl around it. Sucking the tip like a lollipop, he held onto the base of his length and gave a few small and teasing strokes.  
  
Purposely going at a slow pace, Genji started bobbing his head. With each move, he’d take in a little bit more of the man’s shaft. He let his hand stroke what he couldn’t fit into his mouth, the movement of his hand slicked by the saliva that he let drool over the length. He let his tongue caress along the hard flesh and hollowed his cheeks as he sucked. All the while, he looked up at the other man with hazy, hooded eyes so that he could catch whatever look of pleasure might flash across his face.  
  
It wasn’t the first time he’d given a blowjob. Genji knew what most men usually liked and what he liked done to himself. It seemed as if he was doing a good job as the one above him let out little sounds of pleasure. The fingers that carded through his hair tightened their hold, the man’s other hand braced against the wall behind Genji as his breathing seemed to grow heavier. Genji had to resist the urge to gag when he felt the other piston his hips forward a bit too quickly. He did his best to relax his throat and swallow down more of the length that was occupying his mouth. His hands went up to grab onto the man’s hips in an effort to steady himself and perhaps slow him down a bit as he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat.  
  
All the while this was happening, Genji couldn’t help but start to get hard all over again. It seemed like he was in a particularly horny mood today as, despite the sticky mess in his pants from his previous orgasm, he was already set to go again. His dick throbbed within his pants and he couldn’t help but squirm a bit to try to get a little friction going between his legs.  
  
A low chuckle sounded above him, catching Genji’s attention.  
  
“Look at you, taking my cock so well,” the man said with a little smirk, “I wonder what your brother would say if he knew what a dirty whore you were.”  
  
Genji froze.  
  
He wondered for a moment if he perhaps misheard the other man in his drunken, lusty haze. However, as he glanced up at him, Genji noticed that there was a shift in the man’s general attitude. There was a look on his face and a cold glint in his eyes that showed that his comment wasn’t just playful flirting or dirty talk.  
  
Genji immediately tried to pull away, but the hand that was tight in his hair kept him in place. A cold feeling settled in the pit of his stomach as panic started to boil up inside of him. He struggled harder and desperately pushed at the man’s hips to try to get away from him. Sober, he could have dealt with this man easily. However right now, he was weaker in his inebriated state.  
  
“What?” the man laughed as he pulled Genji’s head down on his cock, “Didn’t think anyone would find out your little secret?”  
  
Genji choked as the length was shoved further down his throat, his face coming to nuzzle into the man’s pelvis. He clawed at the man’s hips, his nails catching on the fabric of his pants as his eyes began to water slightly. Panic was starting to pulse through him and the rush of adrenaline that came with it somewhat cleared his hazy mind.  
  
He hadn’t hallucinated earlier.  
  
His eyes wide, Genji’s mind raced. How the hell did anyone find out? He always made sure to keep his feelings buried away where no one would ever have even the slightest hint they existed. This was bad. So, so very bad. He needed to get away from this man. He contemplated biting down on the flesh that was stuffing his mouth, but it seemed as if the one above him could read his mind.  
  
“You bite or struggle, I’ll make sure you fucking regret it,” the man said with a grunt as he gave a particularly hard thrust into the warm wetness of Genji’s mouth, “I might accidentally let your little secret slip... ”  
  
Genji had to hold back the impulse to gag, his throat tightening as he let out a choked cough around the cock in his mouth. A feeling of shame started to swell up along with fear at the other’s words. He would rather die than have Hanzo find out. He’d spent so long, so many years, trying to keep his feelings for his brother hidden.  
  
“Just imagine what your dear brother would think if he found out you want him to fuck you… Or is it the other way around? Maybe you’re the one who wants pound him into the bed,“ the man let out a low laugh, “I wonder which he’d hate more.”  
  
Images of what would happen if Hanzo found out flashed through Genji’s mind. He was certain his brother would be absolutely disgusted. Those sharp eyes of his would look upon Genji with such hate and revulsion. The brotherly bond, which had already been growing somewhat strained of late, would be completely shattered. Genji would be lucky if his brother ever looked at him again, let alone spoke to him. And if the clan elders got wind of his feelings…  
  
Genji stilled as the resistance he’d been putting up melted. His grip on the man’s hips loosened, no longer trying to shove him away. He hated it, but he had to endure this treatment. Maybe he’d have a bit of luck and the man would finish using his mouth and just go. He desperately hoped that would be the case.  
  
He just couldn’t let Hanzo find out.  
  
“That’s it,” the man purred when he saw Genji give up the fight, “Good boy.”  
  
Though earlier those words had made him feel a buzz of pleasant anticipation, now they only brought on a feeling of disgust. Genji closed his eyes tight as he fought back the urge to struggle. His hands fisted into the man's pants as he tried to block everything out; the taste, the choked feeling, the hand gripping tightly in his hair, the sound of heavy breaths and little moans above him. He tried to focus on other things instead, like the sound of cars passing by the dark alley or the muffled beat of the music from inside the club. He just wanted this experience to be over.  
  
The thrusting into Genji’s mouth grew more and more erratic as the man seemed to get closer and closer towards the edge. With each move of his hips, he forced Genji’s head to move along with him. Saliva dripped down Genji’s chin, occasionally letting out a gagging noise on a particularly deep and rough thrust. It only seemed to spur the man on each time his throat tightened as he choked.  
  
Without warning, the man shoved his cock as far down Genji’s throat as it would go and stilled. Genji’s eyes snapped open wide as he felt the length pulse in his mouth before salty, warm liquid exploded down his throat. He choked and started coughing, struggling to try and pull away, but the hand in his hair kept his face firmly pressed against the man’s pelvis. His eyes watered as the semen that he couldn’t swallow trickled down his lips and chin. Some of it dripped from his nose in a sticky mess, stinging as he struggled to breath through his coughing fit.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the hand in Genji’s hair finally gave a tug as he was roughly pulled off of the man’s softening erection. He sucked in a desperate gasp for air, still coughing as a grimace made it’s way onto his face. He could only pray that this was over.  
  
“Look at you,” the man muttered, his hand still grabbed into Genji’s hair, “Such a mess… You’re fucking disgusting.”  
  
“P-Please...” Genji uttered, his voice coming out hoarse from the abuse his throat suffered. He didn’t even know what he was begging for most. He wanted the man to stop and let him be. He wanted to never have to look at him again and just forget this night ever even happened. He especially didn’t want the man to tell Hanzo about his dirty little secret.  
  
“Begging already? I’m not even done with you yet.”  
  
The words made it feel like a boulder was crushing onto Genji’s stomach. The panic he’d been trying to keep at bay bubbled up more fiercely than before.  
  
“What more do you want!?” he snapped at the man, “I already… You’ve already spent yourself. Just let me go. I won’t… I won’t say anything, just... please.”  
  
“Oh, it won’t take me long to get it up again,” the man chuckled, smirking, “Besides…”  
  
Genji tensed up and sucked in a breath as the man moved his boot to press down over his crotch.  
  
“You’re still hard.”  
  
Confusion and shame flushed through him at the realization that it was indeed as the man said. Despite the fact that he no longer wanted anything to do with this man and was as far from turned on as he could ever possibly be, his erection hadn’t gone down for some reason. Though his mind and heart screamed out against this, it was as if his body was betraying him.  
  
“Y-You’re wrong…” Genji said in a hushed tone.  
  
“You sure about that?” the man said as he pressed his foot down a bit harder, “You seem to be enjoying yourself.”  
  
A shudder of disgust ran down Genji’s spine. Or at least he hoped it was disgust. Despite what his body was feeling, there was no way in hell that he wanted this. Yet his body kept showing otherwise; a little whimper bubbled up from his throat, feeling a shock of pleasure as the man rubbed him with the toe of his boot.  
  
“You’re really fucked up, aren’t you,” the man said with a sneer, “You just use random people for your own pleasure, all the while pretending it’s your brother… Fucking sick.”  
  
Genji shook his head, yet he couldn’t say anything as the movement of the other’s heel quickened. Shame washed through him as he looked away, unable to bring himself to even look at the man in front of him. He did his best to hold back any sort of noise of pleasure that wanted to come out and keep his face straight. This man would not get the satisfaction of seeing even a hint of enjoyment out of him.  
  
“Just… Just do whatever you’re gonna do and then leave me be…” he muttered.  
  
“Don’t act like you don’t enjoy it. We both know you’re nothing more than a worthless cockslut,” the man scoffed before removing his foot, “Pull it out.”  
  
Genji tensed up and his hands clenched into fists at the other’s words. He hesitated for a few seconds, but it seemed like it was a few seconds too long for the man’s liking. Genji winced as a hand was fisted into his hair again and his head was yanked back. He was forced to look up at the one before him, seeing an angry, hateful expression on his face.  
  
“You better learn to start listening and you better learn fuckin quick,” he growled out, leaning closer to Genji’s face as he gave a rough tug of his hair, “You be a good bitch and obey me, then maybe--just maybe--I’ll keep my mouth shut about your disgusting perversion. Got it?”  
  
Genji swallowed tightly and gritted his teeth. He wanted desperately to go against what the other was saying… but he couldn’t let Hanzo and his family find out. He didn’t know what else he could do though. He simply wasn’t capable of fighting back against his assailant. He’d been caught in one of his weakest states, both mentally and physically. For all intents and purposes, his hands were tied.  
  
“Fine…” he muttered grimly.  
  
Genji’s face reeled to the side as an open hand landed across his cheek. He was left stunned for a moment as he felt stinging pain radiate from the spot where he’d been hit.  
  
“You can give me a better answer than that. Now you understand, or not?”  
  
Genji ground his teeth together and took in a shaky, shallow breath before he answered, “Yes.”  
  
The man tugged his hair again with a narrowed gaze, “Still not good enough. How about a ‘yes sir’?”  
  
“You gotta be fucking kidding m--”  
  
Another slap came down on Genji’s cheek, twice as hard as the last one. Having been in the middle of talking, his teeth ended up biting down into the soft flesh of his cheek. He hissed at the coppery tang of blood that hit his tongue along with the pain that blossomed in his cheek.  
  
“I’m waiting.”  
  
Genji felt anger boil up within him, but he held it back. Humiliation washed through him as he spoke through gritted teeth, “... Yes, sir…”  
  
“Hmm…” the man hummed a bit in contemplation before releasing Genji’s hair, “That’ll do, for now… But next time, say it without all that bitchiness. Now take it out.”  
  
Genji moved slowly without looking up at the other man, still hesitant, yet not wanting to suffer another hit. He reached down to undo his pants and pull them down a bit along with his underwear. His shameful erection was exposed along with the mess leftover from his previous orgasm.  
  
“Touch yourself.”  
  
Genji knew that had been coming. He already felt mortified as he reached his hand towards his hard length. He wrapped his fingers around the stiff flesh, inwardly cursing himself at the fact his body was betraying him like this. He felt absolutely sick with himself as he started to stroke his cock, his movements slicked by the sticky wetness already smeared across it and his pelvis.  
  
“You do exactly what I say, how and when I say it. Got it?”  
  
Genji had been about to give a quiet nod, but the sting still present on his cheek reminded him to respond in a better way, “Yes…”  
  
“Yes what?”  
  
“... Yes… sir…”  
  
“Good boy… Start off nice and slow until I tell you otherwise.”  
  
Genji felt legitimately, physically sick as he obeyed the command that was given to him, his hand moving at a slow pace. The mix of alcohol, disgust and shame swirled uncomfortably in his stomach, making it churn viciously. Yet even despite these feelings, he still felt the slow tingles of pleasure that started to come from his lazy strokes. It only made him feel even more sick with himself. Why was his body doing this to him? He hated this, so why was he physically reacting to the stimulation?  
  
He had never before felt any shame about his promiscuous lifestyle. He’d always been comfortable with it and had willingly explored his interests with other people. There had been a few times where someone had pushed him a bit past his comfort zone, but he had never been outright forced to do something he wasn’t at least slightly interested in doing already. This time was completely different.  
  
For once, he felt disgraced by his choice of lifestyle and that it had lead him to this moment.  
  
“Look at me.”  
  
Gritting his teeth, Genji forced his head up for his hard eyes to lock with the blue ones that stared down at him with amusement. However that amusement didn’t linger as an annoyed look flickered over the other man’s face.  
  
This time, Genji received a hard punch to the side of his head instead of an open-handed slap. If he hadn’t already been kneeling on the ground, he would have been sent reeling down from the hit. Pain blossomed through his skull as he was left slightly dazed. The voice above him was low with a threatening tone.  
  
“Did I say fuckin’ glare at me?”  
  
Genji remained quiet, unable to think of any sort of response. That was the wrong answer. He was yanked by the collar of his shirt straight into another blow that landed across his upper cheek, forcing his head to crack back.  
  
“Answer me when I’m talking to you. Did I?” the man said with a snarl in his voice as he was already raising his fist for another hit.  
  
Seeing it, Genji tensed up and panicked, “N-No--”  
  
Another punch landed in the same spot and Genji couldn’t stop the little sound of pain that bubbled up from him. Already he could feel his face swelling up. He wouldn’t be surprised if he was left with a deep bruise across his face.  
  
“Then fucking wipe that look off your damn face.”  
  
Genji swallowed hard, the taste of blood thick in his mouth. He tried his best to paint a neutral look onto his face and in his eyes, as hard as it was with the intense hatred he felt for this man. His face and head pounded with pain and his heart was racing with a mixture of adrenaline, anger, and fear as the other looked down at him coldly for a long moment. It was too long, in fact, to the point Genji feared his neutrality wasn’t good enough. He couldn’t help but tense up, already anticipating another hit. Thankfully, though, it didn’t come as the man seemed satisfied.  
  
“Good…” the man said as he released Genji’s hair once more, “Now keep going.”  
  
His hand having stopped in it’s movements, Genji was quick this time around to pick the pace back up. Despite his dick still being hard, he could hardly feel anything. There was no pleasure in his actions. The only thing he could feel was the ache of his whole head. All the while he kept his face a blank mask, no emotion of any sort passing over it.  
  
The man watched him for a bit, not giving away even a hint of what he was thinking. Genji caught slight movement in his peripheral and glanced down to find the other stroking himself leisurely. It seemed as if he’d gotten hard again just from beating him.  
  
Genji wanted to puke.  
  
“Eyes up here,” the man muttered, “Play with your nipples.”  
  
Genji glanced back up to make eye contact again as he resisted the urge to shudder in disgust. With one hand still stroking himself, the other stiffly moved up under his own shirt. He did what the man told him to in a mechanical fashion as he started to tweak a nipple. He would do any more than he was told.  
  
Apparently it wasn’t good enough for his assailant.  
  
“C’mon, make yourself feel good,” the man said in a somewhat easier tone than before, “I wanna see you be the hungry little whore you are.”  
  
Genji paused as confusion joined the mix of his emotions.  
  
“W-Why?” Genji couldn’t help but ask. Though as he saw the man’s eyes sharpen a bit, he hurriedly continued in an effort to not be beat again, “I-I mean… w-why does it matter if I… if I feel good…? This is just a show for you, isn’t it?”  
  
A small smile slowly spread across the man’s face as he leaned closer, “Because we both know you’ll hate yourself more if you enjoy this… And that’s what I want. I want you to hate yourself like the worthless piece of garbage you are.”  
  
Genji struggled with the emotions that were rising in him again despite trying to hold them back, “Why... Why are you... Why are you doing this? What have I ever done to you!? You don’t even know me, right!? So **why**!?”  
  
As he spoke, Genji’s voice grew louder and cracked as his emotions started to overtake him. He fell into a mini panic attack as he started to tremble slightly. His eyes were wide, though the one that had been hit could only open so far due to the swelling.  
  
“... I do know you,” the man said almost too quietly.  
  
The man reached out and Genji couldn’t help but cringe away from the hit he expected to land on his face. Yet it never came. Instead, he felt fingers softly--almost too softly--trace across his swollen cheek. The gentle touch made him flinch harder than any slap or punch ever could as a wave of confusion crashed through him.  
  
“You really don’t remember me, Genji?” the man said in a tone that held a hint of hurt.  
  
Genji struggled as his brain seemed to completely malfunction. This man knew him, but he couldn’t remember anything about him. His voice, his face, his mannerisms; nothing clicked in Genji’s head. But Genji could see something in the man’s eyes other than the cold hate he’d been seeing. There was a pain buried deep in his blue eyes. Disappointment. Longing. There was some small shred of humanity just under the surface.  
  
Genji reached out desperately, his trembling hands coming to grab onto the other’s jacket. A small spark of hope lit up within him. He didn’t remember this man, and he didn’t know what he did. But if Genji could just get him to see reason…  
  
“I… I’m sorry,” he said, his voice choking a bit on the words, “I d-don’t know what I did to you, but I’m sorry. P-Please… Please, j-just let me go.”  
  
“Hah…” the man gave a dry laugh, “A person can’t give a legit apology when they don’t even know what they’re apologizing for, y’know.”  
  
“T-Tell me then,” Genji all but begged, tugging on the man’s jacket harder, “Tell me what I did! Whatever it is, I’m sorry! R-Really! J-Just help me remember and I’ll apologize!”  
  
The man seemed to pause in contemplation as he looked down at Genji. His eyes flickered a bit in his silence as the only thing Genji could do was wait with desperate anticipation and hope. He just wanted this to be over.  
  
“The fact you don’t remember is the problem,” the man said softly as he reached up to thread his fingers gently into Genji’s green hair, “You’re not sorry…”  
  
Those fingers clamped into Genji’s hair again, and he felt that little light of hope extinguish as the hard hatefulness returned to the man’s eyes and voice.  
  
“Not yet, anyway.”  
  
Genji fell even deeper into panic as his hair was tugged. He let out a high-pitched whimper as he was forced up onto his feet by his hair and twisted around so his front slammed into the wall.  
  
“You’ll feel plenty sorry when I’m done with you.”  
  
With his face pushed into the wall, Genji struggled as he felt his pants get pulled down just enough to reveal his ass. He blindly lashed out behind him with his arms, only for them to be grabbed up and pinned tightly behind his back by one of the man’s hands.  
  
“W-Wait! Please!” Genji begged, his voice cracking as words started spilling from him in a frenzy, “I-I’ll do anything--anything else! Y-You want money!? O-Or something else!? Anything!? I’ll give you whatever you want!”  
  
The man ignored him as he moved closer behind Genji. His panic only intensified when he felt the other’s hard length press along the crack of his ass. Genji felt terrified at the fact that the man didn’t seem like he was going to give him any sort of preparation whatsoever. He could take hit after hit on his face and the rest of his body until he was a bloody and bruised mess. But he didn’t want to feel _that_ sort of pain.  
  
“ _ **Please!**_ ” he yelled, almost on the verge of hyperventilating at this point, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! D-Don’t do this! A-At least stretch me first! Please!”  
  
The man let out a low chuckle behind him as Genji felt him press the head of his cock between his cheeks and against his entrance, “But you said it doesn’t matter if you feel good, right?”  
  
“P-Pleasepleaseple-ease--d-don’t--”  
  
The man hummed a little bit while Genji babbled on. He didn’t slip in right away as he just let the tip rub against the outside of his tight hole. The action only seemed to work Genji into even more of a panic as he actually started to hyperventilate. He grew dizzy as he heaved in air, his body trembling as his wide eyes started to water. He physically jerked as the man spoke from behind him.  
  
“I’ll give you one chance,” he said slowly, “If you can remember what my name is, then I’ll at least be gentle with you.”  
  
Genji was frozen. He dug through his mind frantically, trying to think up something, anything to remember this man. He glanced over his shoulder and stared at the one behind him out of the corner of his eyes. There had to be something about him that would jog his memory. Genji had seen something earlier on in the club, something that had given him a sense of familiarity. There had to be something...  
  
A choked sob bubbled up from Genji; his mind was blank.  
  
At the lack of an answer, man let out a little sigh of disappointment, “What a shame.”  
  
His hips drove forward.  
  
A blood-curdling scream was ripped from Genji’s throat before a hand came down over his mouth to muffle him. As the man sheathed his length inside of him in one quick thrust, excruciatingly sharp pain shot through him. His vision blurred as his eyes filled up with tears that started to stream down his cheeks. He felt like he’d just been ripped inside out as his ability to breathe completely disappeared. He wanted to curl into a ball on the ground at just how much it hurt.  
  
The man stayed still inside of him for a few moments and seemed to take great enjoyment out of Genji’s pain. He let go of Genji’s arms and wrapped his arm around his waist as he leaned forward. His face nuzzled into green hair while still keeping his hand over Genji’s mouth. The man placed a kiss at the nape of his neck, the gentle action drastically contradicting what he’d just done.  
  
Genji’s hands, now freed, moved backwards to shakily grab onto the other man’s hips. His body was tense at the pain of the intrusion. He couldn’t think straight as the only thing he wanted was for it to be gone. He wanted the man out of him and he wanted the pain to stop. He gave a weak push at his hips, but it did nothing as the man remained still inside of him.  
  
Time seemed to tick by slowly with neither of them moving, save for the trembling that wracked Genji’s body. His scream had quieted down and turned into pained whimpers and the occasional hiccup that were muffled by the hand over his mouth. Though the pain had been intense, it had started to die down little by little as his body slowly adjusted to the intrusion. As he gained a bit of clarity back, Genji only grew more tormentingly confused at the fact the other man was treating him both sadistically rough and yet gentle at the same time. The man was forcibly raping him, yet he was placing tons of little kisses over the nape of his neck and had an arm wrapped around his waist in a tender hold.  
  
Genji felt like his mind was breaking along with his body; he was unable to comprehend this situation.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, the man behind him finally moved. Genji let out a choked sob as he felt him slowly withdraw about halfway from inside of him. Though the initial pain had eased up, a fresh shot of it ran up his spine, albeit not quite as bad as the initial intrusion. He heard a low chuckle behind him as the hand over his mouth moved behind him and felt fingers grazing around his stretched rim.  
  
“Look,” the man said as he brought those same fingers back in front of Genji’s face, “You’re bleeding.”  
  
Genji felt nausea swim through him at the sight of the crimson that wet the other’s fingers. He visibly flinched and tried to turn his head away when the fingers came too close to his face. Yet they followed him as he leaned as far as he could. He felt those fingers drag across his cheek, smearing blood across his face and mixing it with his salty tears. He was utterly disgusted, yet he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. Though even if he had, Genji didn’t get the chance to as he felt the one behind him thrust back into his body.  
  
Genji let out a choked sob as a slow, yet not quite gentle pace started up. Each time, the man pulled out almost all the way before he drove back in. Every thrust forced a cry of pain out of him and a heavy huff or grunt from the one behind him. Genji’s hands went to the wall in front of him in an attempt to support himself; he felt weak and his legs shook as if they would give out at any second.  
  
“Fuck,” the man bit out as he brought his hands to Genji’s hips and started pulling him back to meet every thrust, “You’re so tight…”  
  
With each thrust, the movement became a bit more slick by the blood from his abused entrance and the precome that came from the one plunging into him. Genji’s nails scraped against the wall as his head fell low. He had to bite his lip to try to keep the noises of pain quiet, his teeth sinking into the soft flesh to the point he tasted a bit of blood.  
  
He just had to endure this a little longer. He just had to suffer with this until the man had his sick fun. Then he could go home and take a scalding shower to wash the dirty feeling both off of his body and in his chest, crawl into bed, and forget this night ever happened. He could pretend it was nothing more than a nightmare brought on by drinking too much alcohol. He would forget this man ever even existed…  
  
But then, he’d said that was what the problem was in the first place, hadn’t he?  
  
As time ticked by and the pace picked up, the pain that Genji was feeling started to lessen. Each thrust seemed to become easier than the last as his body began to adjust. Occasionally, the man would brush against a particular spot inside of him that caused the smallest little spark of pleasure to light up and mingle in with the dulling pain. He did his best to ignore it though; the last thing he wanted was to actually start feeling good. But it seemed as if the man was taking notice of the occasional gasp he would let out.  
  
“Don’t fight it…” the man huffed into his ear with a little chuckle, “You may as well enjoy this.”  
  
Genji shook his head adamantly, though he didn’t say anything. There was no way he would let himself get even a hint of enjoyment out of this. However, it didn’t seem like the man would take that for an answer. He started to differ the angle and power of each of his thrusts in an attempt to find that one spot within Genji that would break his resolve.  
  
It was only a matter of time before he discovered it. Genji jerked a bit and let out a whimpering moan as a particular thrust jabbed straight into his prostate. Disgusted shame filled him at both the feeling and the sound he’d let out. His reaction only brought on a little chuckle from the one behind him.  
  
“Found it.”  
  
From that point on, each thrust inside of Genji hit up against that spot and caused pleasure to start mixing in with the pain. He bit his lip and shut his eyes tightly to try and hold onto his resolve. His fingers and nails scraped the wall hard enough that little tingles of pain danced through his fingertips. He actually preferred that pain right now. He’d rather feel the pain than feel anything even resembling a positive feeling. He tried to focus his attention on the various points of pain on his body; his swollen cheek and the throbbing in his head, the harsh bite on his lip, his nails damn near cracking against the wall.  
  
A choked moan broke free from him at an especially rough thrust that hit deep inside of him too perfectly, his eyes watering in humiliation. The thin shreds of decency and sanity that he’d been desperately clinging onto this whole time strained. He felt like they would shred apart at any second.  
  
“S-St-top...” Genji begged breathlessly.  
  
“Why? We both know you like it… _Just give in_ ,” the man grunted, accentuating the last few words with matching thrusts that had Genji keening.  
  
“Pl--ease--!”  
  
The man behind him chuckled and leaned closer to press against Genji’s back and bring his face closer beside his ear. His voice dropped lower and gained a teasing edge to it as he started whispering cruel words into Genji’s ear.  
  
“Maybe you should pretend I’m your brother…”  
  
Genji tensed up and sucked in a ragged breath as he quickly shook his head, “N-No--”  
  
There was no way he wanted to take a ride on that train of thought. Granted, it was what he usually did during his sexual encounters. He liked to picture it was Hanzo he was with instead of the various partners he usually took to bed. It always made his experiences more pleasurable. But there was no way he wanted to mix the thought of his brother in with this. He didn’t want this experience to be made more pleasurable. He didn’t want to be reminded of Hanzo if, in the future, he ever thought back on this mental and physical trauma. He didn’t want to taint his feelings for his brother more than they already were.  
  
Yet the man just kept whispering into his ear, “I bet you’d love it if he fucked you into the wall like this…”  
  
As hard as Genji tried to deny it, the thought flashed through his head. It wasn’t the first time he’d thought of exactly that, either. Plenty of times Genji had imagined his brother taking him from behind, albeit in a far more gentle and sweet way. He imagined the little kisses that Hanzo would place across his neck and shoulders as his fingers traced loving patterns into the skin on his stomach and thighs.  
  
As if reading his mind, the man started to do exactly what Genji was thinking as he began to leave kisses across the back of his neck. The actions only made Genji’s thoughts seem more real, and he became torn between hating and actually kind of liking it.  
  
“Please--d-don’t…”  
  
“Genji…”  
  
Genji gasped at the sound of the other saying his name. He didn’t know if it was his mind playing tricks on him or if the man was just good at altering his voice, but he’d even kind of sounded like Hanzo. Yet he knew it wasn’t his brother; he anchored the thought down in his mind as hard as he could. This man was just toying with him, torturing him in the most evil of ways…  
  
And his body and mind were reacting to it as Genji subconsciously desired to get away from the reality of what was happening. With each thrust, he was feeling the pleasure jump up within him. The pain was all but lost to him at that point as thoughts of his brother swam through his head and slowly consumed him. All he could imagine was Hanzo...  
  
_Hanzo’s cock pounded into him at a quicker pace, causing his body to vibrate with pleasure. Each thrust hit so perfect within him that he just couldn’t hold back his sounds anymore, moans spilling from him. Genji could feel his brother’s lips on his neck, his skin seeming to heat up under his touch. Occasionally Hanzo would nip at a part of his neck hard enough to make him let out a whimper, only for his tongue to leave a little wet trail over the spot. His brother reached around and started trailing his fingers across Genji’s stomach, his nails scraping lightly across his skin in a way that made him shiver in delight._  
  
Completely lost to his thoughts, Genji started to press his hips back against the man he pictured as his brother. His breathing was getting heavier as the pleasure he was feeling was starting to climb. Between his legs, his erection was achingly hard and dripping with precome. It twitched occasionally, desperate for some stimulation.  
  
“P-Please...” he whimpered, though he wasn’t entirely sure what he was begging for at this point.  
  
A low chuckle--his brother’s little laugh--rang in his ears. The sound only served to heat him up more, his pulse pumping hot through his body like liquid fire. As if knowing what he was begging for, that hand trailing across his stomach dipped lower. Genji’s back arched as he felt fingers wrap around his aching cock. They started up a pace to match along with the thrusts behind him, which were only getting harder and quicker inside of him. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed in Genji’s mind, along with the heavy gasps and the low groans from behind him.  
  
“Does it feel good…?” the man huffed, his voice warping into Hanzo’s in Genji’s mind.  
  
Genji couldn’t even form words to answer, ending up just pressing his hips back harder against the other’s. One hand still against the wall for support, he reached the other over to tangle into the man’s hair as he leaned his head back against his shoulder. The stimulation from both the front and the back was making the pleasure within him climb quickly, almost too quickly.  
  
The movements only got faster to an almost frantic pace, forcing that wound up spring within Genji’s stomach to tighten more and more. His body trembled as he bucked his hips into the hand that was playing on his length. He wanted to be sent over that edge so bad. He needed it.  
  
“Say my name…”  
  
Genji whimpered at the low voice by his ear as teeth sunk into his earlobe roughly, tugging at the sensitive flesh. He was growing light-headed by the pleasure that was flooding through him. Only one name was on his mind.  
  
“H-Han--nnh--z-zo--” Genji moaned out.  
  
A low growl came from the one behind Genji, along with one angry, hollow word that was definitely not his brother, “Wrong.”  
  
The hand that was stroking him stopped at the base of his erection and tightened around him to a painful degree. Genji let out a desperate cry, having been so close to coming, only for another hand to come down over his neck. It tightened up over his throat, cutting off his ability to breath. Genji’s eyes widened as the fantasy he’d been picturing was shattered. He remembered the reality of the situation he was in, and that this wasn’t Hanzo. Panic immediately bubbled up in him again, along with a mortified feeling at the fact that he’d let himself enjoy this for even a second. His body still seemed to be enjoying it, even.  
  
The hand that had been in the man’s hair immediately shot to the one that was currently clamped around his throat. He tried to pull his hand away or at least loosen it as he struggled to suck in even the smallest, ragged gasp of air. But his grip was tight like an iron shackle. Any hint of gentleness that the man had given him was completely gone as he started to pound into Genji at a vicious pace. At that point, he was nothing more than a toy for his pleasure.  
  
Despite the panic that was running through him, Genji found himself forced over the edge of a bone-shattering orgasm. His body trembled as he felt the pleasure erupt through him, though he couldn’t actually find physical release due to the man’s hand locked tight around the base of his length. It only served to make the pleasure all the more torturous as he felt his cock throb painfully. He couldn’t even let out any sounds of his bliss, his moans caught in his chest. His legs gave out slightly as he slumped a bit, ending up pinned between the wall and the one behind him. Even as he was wracked by pleasure, the man didn’t stop. His thrusts became even more wild and his hand only seemed to tighten around Genji’s throat.  
  
Genji’s face started to turn red as he grew lightheaded from the lack of oxygen and the euphoric feeling from his climax. His mouth gaped open wide like a fish struggling out of the water as small, choked sounds fell from his lips. Unable to swallow, the saliva that pooled in his mouth trickled down his lips and chin. He tried to pry the man’s hand away, but his own grip was slipping as his fingers trembled weakly. Each passing second saw him growing more light headed, the edges of his vision starting to get blurred. Even the feeling of the man ruthlessly pounding into him seemed like it was starting to dull as his mind grew hazy.  
  
Genji didn’t know how much time went by until, finally, he felt the man give a few jerky thrusts before stilling with a deep groan. On the verge of blacking out, he was only vaguely aware of the feeling of the warm gush of the other’s release deep inside of him. His vision starting to fade out, Genji’s eyes rolled upwards as his hand dropped away from the one that only seemed to get tighter around his throat.  
  
After a few more seconds, the man finally released him, leaving a dark and bruising hand print on Genji’s neck.  
  
Genji heaved in a deep, ragged breath. Then another. He kept sucking them in desperately, one after the other. Though he had been feeling dull and weak moments ago, the oxygen that forced his way into his lungs and brain brought with it an almost hypersensitive awareness. He felt everything acutely, from the texture of the wall digging into the side of his face where he pressed against it to each little twitch of the cock pumping the last of it’s load inside of him and filling him up.  
  
After a few more moment, which Genji used to try to recover, the man pulled out of him and away from him entirely. Without the support of the one that had been helping to hold him up, Genji all but collapsed down to the ground. Still dazed and trembling and left feeling physically weak, he heard the cold voice behind him.  
  
“You’re really fucked up,” the man muttered between heavy huffs as he reached down to grab Genji’s hair, “You came from being raped and almost choked to death.”  
  
Genji let out a rough whimper as he was tugged up to his knees in front of the man. Unable to fight back, his face was brought close to the other’s softening length. He felt it press against the side of his face, sticky and wet with a mix of blood and cum. He tried to pull away, but it only resulted in the man pushing his face into it more.  
  
“Clean me up, you worthless whore,” the man commanded darkly, “It’s the only thing you’re good for.”  
  
Genji’s jaw trembled, his teeth clicking together a bit in his mouth, before he slowly parted his lips. Immediately his mouth was filled with the other’s length. He choked and gagged, quickly regretting it as he tried to pull back. He felt his stomach churn dangerously as the taste of himself and his own blood mingled with the salty tang of the man’s semen on his tongue. Genji’s hands moved up to weakly grip his thighs, trying to push him away.  
  
“Clean. It. Now.”  
  
Fresh tears bubbled up in Genji’s glassy eyes at the harsh words. What little dignity he may have been trying to cling onto completely disappeared as he gave in. He closed his eyes tight, a few tears squeezing through, as he started to suck the man clean. He wanted to lick everything off of him and then spit it out on the ground, but the hand in his hair kept him firmly in place. The only thing he could do was swallow the mess of disgusting flavor in his mouth.  
  
His stomach immediately retaliated against the act.  
  
After having countless moments of nausea throughout the night, this act finally tipped him past that edge. His stomach tightened and convulsed as he heaved and the contents of his stomach started to shoot up his esophagus. His hands balled into fists and he started to smack against the man’s legs to get him to let go, but it was already too late. He choked and gagged, the mess coming out of his nose and past the cock still shoved in his mouth to ooze down his chin.  
  
“You disgusting fuck,” the man said, a hint of amusement in his tone as he pulled Genji off of his dick, “I said clean it, not make a bigger mess.”  
  
Genji wasn’t listening as he hunched over on his hands and knees in front of the man. He was too busy throwing up everything that he had drank or eaten that night onto the ground. At this point, his entire body hurt now with varying degrees of soreness and pain. The physical energy it took for his body to expel the contents of his stomach only served to make him weaker. He felt like he was on the verge of passing out entirely. The only thing that stopped him from collapsing into his own vomit was the hand in his hair tugging him up.  
  
“Now you went and made a mess of yourself,” the man said as he shoved Genji backwards, forcing him to sit with his back against the wall. He moved closer, avoiding stepping in the mess on the ground, and grabbed at Genji’s clothes. He used a relatively clean part of his shirt to wipe his softened cock clean.  
  
Genji could only sit there and let himself be used like a cleaning rag. He couldn’t move even if he wanted to, not even able to think or form coherent words anymore. Even as the man spoke, his words seemed to just go in one ear and out the other in a weak haze.  
  
“Here…” the man said with a little chuckle, “I know just the way to help you get cleaned up.”  
  
Genji barely registered the words when he suddenly felt a hot stream hit his face. He flinched, a little whimper cracking out of him as he twisted his head away. His eyes and mouth clamped shut as a low laugh hit his ears. He didn’t have to look to know what the other was doing. In seconds, his hair and shirt were soaked, an acrid smell clung to his clothes and stuck unpleasantly in his nose with each breath he took. Genji felt like he wanted to throw up all over again, but his stomach was too empty for anything else to come up.  
  
“There,” the man said when he’d finished, giving a couple shakes before tucking himself back into his pants, “Now you look like the nasty trash you really are.”  
  
Genji didn’t say anything. He didn’t move. He didn’t look up at the man, only keeping his eyes on the ground. He was exhausted. He was ashamed. He was disgusting. He was trash, just like the man said. He was nothing but a worthless slut. He was used and tainted. He wanted to disappear...  
  
The man crouched in front of Genji, “Hey. Look at me.”  
  
Genji hesitated, but after all the events that had taken place that night he knew better. Slowly, he lifted his head to look up at the one in front of him. He saw a small smile on the man’s face, seemingly in a better mood after he’d finished with his abuse.  
  
“Do you realize how much of an idiot you are?”  
  
The words made Genji pause. A small hint of a confused frown popped up on his face at the lack of understanding. His reaction only made the man laugh.  
  
“I didn’t have any proof, y’know,” he started explaining as he tilted his head to the side in amusement, “That you wanted to fuck your brother, I mean. I didn’t have anything to go on other than just my words… Even if I did tell someone, who would believe me?”  
  
Genji froze as realization slowly dawned on him.  
  
“You didn’t even think about that. You just went along with everything so easily… Though I suppose you were drunk and a bit drugged up. Don't you know to keep an eye on your drinks?”  
  
Genji grew pale as his eyes widened.  
  
“Though I don’t even think I needed to slip you anything. You probably would have gone along with everything just as easily. You're just a sex-starved slut.”  
  
Genji trembled and wanted to scream, to lash out, something. Anything. Yet he couldn’t move or speak. He couldn’t even tear his own eyes away from the other’s blue gaze. The man’s smirk only grew as he reached into a pocket of his jacket.  
  
“I have what I need now, though,” he said as he pulled out a little device. Genji glanced at it and watched as he pressed a little button on it and a little red light that had been flickering on and off stopped.  
  
Dread and horror settled into his stomach as the man started laughing and stood up. No, this couldn’t be happening. Denial set in within Genji’s mind as he shook his head. This had to be a dream, a nightmare. None of this could really be happening. It couldn’t…  
  
But it was.  
  
The man pocketed his little recording device as he looked down at Genji. He was a mess on the ground, covered in blood, semen, sweat, tears, and vomit. His face had a big swollen bruise from the hits he’d taken and a deep hand print was settling into the skin on his neck. His clothes, his hair, everything was a mess.  
  
“You better remember me this time,” the man said quietly, “Though I suppose even if you don’t, it’s fine. There will be plenty more occasions in the future for me to remind you…”  
  
Genji choked as a sob bubbled up from his sore throat. His vision blurred as tears started spilling from him. He was barely able to catch the man’s boots as he turned and walked out of his line of sight. His voice grew distant as he spoke a few parting words.  
  
“Until next time, Genji.”  
  
Genji was left alone in the dark alley…  
  
He slumped to the ground on his side and curled into a trembling ball...  
  
He cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... mm. Yep. I'm just gonna go bury myself under a pile of rubble now. If I missed any major tags, tell me and I'll add them in. For those that read this, I hope you... enjoyed? Or at least found it horrifyingly interesting.
> 
> I'm so sorry, my dear, sweet Genji...


End file.
